


Anchored Deep

by RobinLove



Series: Valentine's Day Works [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLove/pseuds/RobinLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Chocolate Kisses but can be read separate. Valentine's Day works</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchored Deep

The day was bright and cheery, the sounds of voice and laughter filling the air. Flowers bloomed from their homes in the ground while birds chirped happily from the sky. Fluffy white clouds hung around as spectators to the city's celebration of Saint Valentine's Day. The time was just after school let out and a buzz ran through the crowds of people that seemed to be all a flutter with love. In one such group stood a teenage boy of sixteen years, his blond hair and emerald eyes on his all too famous face giving people a reason to excite. The crowd around him seemed to be made of girls fighting for his attention, one being the ever loud and self-proclaimed Chloe, daughter of the mayor. Her loud voice rang out above the others in an attempt to gain his affection. Adrien Agreste was the heartthrob of the year; deep down he wished it were someone else. His smile was polite as he gently refused the many things offered to him. As much as he enjoyed the modeling work, it had drawn too big a spotlight on him. It were times like this that he wished to only be Chat Noir. While the masked hero had admirers, they were much easier to escape then they were for just Adrien. He had woken up, energized and with an idea playing in his mind all day. But now he just wanted to go home and enjoy the silence in his exhausted state.   
One person from outside the crowd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, watched flickers of emotions run on his face. She felt a twinge of disappointment, a scrape of hurt, deep inside her. Adrien was someone out of her reach. Just as much today as any other; even without a throng of girls around him, he was someone she couldn't seem to ever get close enough to. She held her handmade gift closer to her; looking at the person she loved, his expression pleading to be left alone, for the one day she had a short of getting him to notice her to just be over, made her hesitate. He hadn't taken any of the other things offered to him; why would he take hers? She bit her lip.  
" This means a lot coming from you, Princess."  
Chat's words to her from the night before came to her. She had never seen her partner look so touched, so happy to have recieved her gift. There may not be a chance he'd take it from her, but Marinette wanted to make Adrien feel that way too. She knew a little of his life at home and the strong feeling of wanting him to just know he was loved sent a wave of courage through her that reached deep to her core. She didn't care if he rejected her anymore; she just wanted him to know.   
Taking a deep breath, she walked into the crowd and made her way to stand in front of him, despite Chloe's best efforts. Adrien saw the determination in her eyes and smiled. It made her heart leap and before she could loose all her remaining courage, she offered her bag of treats to him, blushing, as she opened her mouth.  
"A-adrien...H-Happy Valentine's Day."  
Adrien's heart nearly exploded at the adorable image before him. Marinette, a mix of love and hope in her eyes the color that could rival the sky for it's beauty, her dark hair tied in her signature pigtails, looked at him. Her cheeks were bright red and she bit on the lips that Adrien had desperately wanted to kiss; had made it his mission after his ring's interruption the night before. Her hands cupped a small red box tied in black lace ribbon as her offering. He first took the gift then her small hands into his and placed a soft kiss to the back of it, looking into her stunned but joyfilled eyes. He knew the others around them were probably shouting and questioning him, but in that moment he could only look at her, the love of his life. From his bag, he took out a small, slightly crushed, boquete of bright red roses. He handed them to her, their sweet fragrance helping him imprint such a moment into his memory.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Marinette."  
Her smile as reality came rushing back was brilliant and he suddenly found it was the sun in his life and the reason he breathed. He wasn't sure what had happened for sure next, but he knew they were suddenly left alone in the park he didn't remember walking to. He didn't mind not remembering what happened, his mind far too focused on Marinette to argue with him anyways. But they were alone and this was his chance so he took it. He touched his lips to hers and the sweetness, the rush of her loving him and kissing back, crashed into him and then he was spiraling into a void. He wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer and the innocence, the attraction, of the moment anchored deep inside, causing him to never want to move from it.


End file.
